


#NewYork

by ___aaachi (tehbyulteh)



Series: Chaldea/Daily [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Friendship, Gen, mention of mordred - Freeform, the og squad goes to new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/___aaachi
Summary: Archer, Lancer and Saber head to New York to accompany their master and they revisit a few things together.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer & Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Mordred | Saber of Red & Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Chaldea/Daily [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654987
Kudos: 14





	#NewYork

Artoria banged the door next to her and Mash’s room pretty hard. It belonged to her two friends, the Archer, Emiya and the Lancer, Irish hero Cu. Supposedly, it’s their day off today because it’s a Sunday and things just got better for them. “Archer! Lancer! Open up!” Lancer opened the door with much stress written on his face, much to Artoria’s confusion. “Lancer, you look horrible!” 

Lancer groaned. “God, Saber, it’s 7am. Who wakes up and wakes people up at seven?!” He frowned at her. Artoria’s used to this personality, they’re among the master’s first servants, after all, and being in a few grail wars together, heck, they’re friends, after all. “What do you need?” 

Archer peeked from behind the Blue Lancer. “Oh, Saber. Good morning.” He glanced at Cu. “Aren’t you gonna let her in?” 

Artoria raised her hand. “No need. I just came to give you two the news.” She crossed her arms, metal braces on her wrist clashing with the armor on her chest. “Master asks, have you two used your human forms for the last 24 hours?” 

The two raised a brow at the king. Since they restored humanity, Da Vinci gave each servant a device, in a form of charm, that would let them be human for 24 hours, but they can’t turn back to spirits unless the 24 hours are done, and the device needs to be charged for another 24 hours. The device gives them the ability to roam the restored Earth (sometimes any point of time) without using up the Master’s mana. Archer raised his arm. “I haven’t used it in a while.” He sighs. “Work here is stressful. Last time I left was last month, when Ishtar said she wanted to eat mochi.” 

The two looked at the lancer and Cu smirked. “Can’t math, but I went to New York a few days back.” He glanced at Artoria. “Why?” 

“The master’s bringing us to New York.” She answered. “There’s a master’s conference in that place, and she has to bring her support servants, she said." 

Emiya began counting with his fingers. "So for the knight classes, that's us three, then for the cavalries, I'm guessing Merlin, Martha and  maybe Scáthach A ssassin are coming? ” When Emiya mentioned Martha, Artoria  couldn’t help but notice Cu rolling his eyes. 

The King shook her head. “Not Merlin. He caused a  **_huuuge_ ** commotion in last month’s conference, there’s a ban for him, so Caster Gilgamesh is coming in his stead.” She closed her eyes. “The Old Man of the Mountain said he’d be more than happy to do your chores for you, Archer.” She glanced at the Lancer. “Martha-san is not coming. Iskandar’s going to come, in her stead.” Then she glanced back at Archer. “With Berserker Nightingale, Mash and Jeanne.” 

Lancer frowned. “I don’t like the way you looked at me when you mentioned Rider.” 

Artoria blinked, confused. “Pardon me, but Mordred and Arthur both mentioned something about you two going  _Marvin Gaye,_ I believe?” 

“What the fucking hell does that mean?” Lancer groaned as he picked up his lance. The lance has a charm on it, which has the particles he need to turn human for 24 hours. “Oi, let’s go.” He nudged the two as he excused himself. 

Archer sighed and went inside, with Artoria following him. “What’s going on with Lancer?” She asked. One holy grail war and this entire singularity thing might’ve made them close, but now Artoria’s just confused. “And what’s Marvin Gaye?” 

Archer smirked. “It means going to  **_bed_ ** together, Saber.” 

The King raised a brow at her friend. “How can I be so sure you’re not messing with me?” 

Archer smiled as he pulled shirts from his closet and stuffed them into a duffel bag. He can’t roam modern New York in her servant clothes, after all. “You can ask Bunyan, or Hans, if you’re brave enough.” He led the King out of his room and locked it behind him. “I’m sure Merlin knows, too. He’s one perverted caster.” 

Artoria nodded as the walked through the halls. “Agreed.” 

•• 

The trip was straightforward. The masters meet at this big hotel, introduce their servants to one another, then the masters meet alone. Saving humanity means that humanity preservation is still under the masters’ eyes. This also means free time until the meeting ends for the servants. Iskandar, who has been watching that one sitcom where there are five friends in New York, said he wanted to find the bar the group frequented. Scáthach and Nightingale said they wanted to try fine dining, so they’re going to that expensive restaurant, Jean-Georges. There’s one in France but they just want to try it in New York. Jeanne and Gilgamesh, Artoria had no idea where they’re going, but they’re going together, that’s for sure.  **_Why_ ** they’re going together is another mystery. Maybe it’s because of Nursery Rhyme? Artoria isn’t sure but one time, she heard the little Caster call Jeanne “Mama” and Gil “Papa”. 

Gilgamesh, clad in a black shirt and coat, with Jeanne in a black dress, took a cab and went away from the knight-class trio. Artoria was wearing the same white blouse and blue skirt she wore during that one holy grail, Emiya’s wearing a varsity jacket above a shirt that says “I ❤️ NY”, and a pair of jogger pants while Cu’s wearing a white polo and a pair of slacks. “So, what we gonna do?” Archer asked them. 

Artoria cupped her chin. “Archer, I’m hugry.” 

Archer’s brows furrowed. “Uh, sure, but I can’t cook you anything from here. No powers for 24 hours, remember?” 

Lancer crossed his arms. “In 2018, there’s supposed to be an In-n-Out place near here.” 

“What’s that?” Artoria asks. 

“Burger.” 

The King blinked, maybe for the nth time today. “What are we still doing here, then?” 

And the trio began roaming the place, crossing on random crossroads, and even Cu was pulled back to the sidewalk when he almost crossed at the red light. Upon walking to look for the burger joint, the three stumbled upon a neon sign that says “Psychic Reading”, which Artoria stopped at. 

Cu glanced back at her. “Oi, Saber, ain’t ya hungry?” 

Artoria pointed at the shop, almost like a child. “Let's go here, first." 

Cu glanced at Emiya and the two men raised a brow at her. "What  **_is_ ** that place?" The place, seemed out of place. It looked old, and in a jungle of buildings, the wooden shop seemed odd. "Kinda creeps me out, King." Cu added. 

Artoria has always been the brave one between those three. It's their standard formation; the brave one, the stupid one, and the mom one. One can probably tell who's who with a closer look. Yes, the one in the nice outfit is the stupid one.  So with that said, the group still went into the Psychic Reading place. It was solemn inside, with purple neon lights hanging on the ceiling. It was still dark. At the middle of the room was a round table, with a woman in a cloak sat behind the table. "It appears that you've come to have your futures read." For some reason, the voice sounded so familiar. Somebody they've heard of for a very long time. 

Cu nudged Artoria. "I swear to whoever god you believe in, I know that voice." 

Artoria nodded. "I swear I know that voice, too." 

The woman cleared her throat. "Shall we begin?" 

The knights glanced at each other, with them ending their eyes unto Emiya. "Me? You guys for real?" 

Artoria smiled. "Archer, we all know that your future is the one we're most curious with?" 

The Heroic Spirit just rolled his eyes and sat in front of the woman. Strands of purple hair began to show behind the hood. A look of recognition finally dawned on the Archer. "Medea?" 

The woman flinched. "Who's Medea?" Her voice cracking at the middle of her sentence. "Is that someone you personally care for?" 

"Hopefully not." 

"Rude!" The woman growled and glanced at Cu Chulainn. "You, you have a kind woman waiting for you back at home, why are you still here?" Then she pointed at Artoria, startling the Lady King. "And you, you have issues with a kid, that another woman with a bigger set of boobs do better at! Why are you still here?!" Then finally, back at Emiya. "You! Make up your goddamned mind! Is it the Lancer or the Rider?" 

The three were just there, shocked. "What the hell just happened?" Emiya asked, before glancing at Medea. "Were you in Master's jet earlier?" 

The three heard Medea sigh. "Fine. I  **_was_ ** in the jet." She frowned. "This is my part-time job." She shrugs. "I usually do this in Paris, but I went shopping a few weeks ago, my allowance's drained." She was nonchalant, as if it was meant to happen. She removed the cloak and slid it into a bag. "Anyway, I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" She smiled and glanced at Emiya. 

"We were supposed to get burgers," He glanced at Artoria. "But your royal highness over there," he pointed at her. "decided to stop by your store, first." 

They heard the Saber's stomach growl, which got a chuckle from the Lancer and the Archer. The Caster just laughed it off ad their small group went out of the store. On their way out, Artoria noticed a red pendant on the shelves. "Caster," 

"Hm?" 

Artoria pointed at the pendant and asked. "Is this for sale?" 

Medea crooked her head. "Yeah, for about 40 dollars?" 

"I'll take it." 

**_ Chaldea/Extra  _ **

> Emiya sat on his bed, watching Cu Chulainn hold the purple-colored bracelet in his hand. "So, do you think Medea's weird part-time job helped Saber rethink her relationship with Mordred?" The day ended with them back in their rooms. Emiya brought back souvenirs for Illya, Chloe, Ishtar and his parents. 
> 
> "Probably?" Cu smirked. "Saber's very unpredictable." 
> 
> "When is she ever predictable?" Emiya said, thinking that right now, Artoria's looking at the pendant she got on a high price, probably thinking about whether or not to give it to Mordred.


End file.
